It is known to apply soft solder in the form of a solder paste to a mounting surface of a component. However, neither constant layer thicknesses nor layer thicknesses in the range of ≦10 μm are possible with this process.
Furthermore, soft solder foils can be produced by rolling. However, depending on the composition of the solder, uniform layer thicknesses of less than 20 μm and up to 100 μm can only be achieved with a high degree of complexity. These rolled soft solders can be rolled on a carrier layer or together therewith. However, rolled soft solders are often contaminated during production and may contain undesirable rolling grooves.
To date, therefore, soft solder has been vapor-deposited onto the entire component (masked or unmasked) in order to apply the soft solder to the mounting surface of the component thinly and/or in the purest possible form, since small layer thicknesses combined with a high degree of purity can be achieved in a targeted manner by means of vapor deposition. However, this method is relatively expensive, particularly if the mounting surface is small in relation to the rest of the surface, which may be masked, of the component.